Hot Day at the Scrapyard
by Jaeden
Summary: Duo gets in over his head when he decides to prank Hilde.  Oneshot.  Heed the rating.


I don't own Gundam Wing, I'm simply borrowing the characters for a short while. Heed the rating!!! If you are too immature to read a M rated fic please turn back now.

How long was he gonna take in there? Hilde was getting frustrated watching the steam roll out from under the door of her bathroom. Duo had already been in the shower for nearly 30 minutes and Hilde still needed to get hers before the hot water ran out. She would not be a happy camper if she had to bathe in arctic temperatures while Duo luxuriated in soothing warmth.

All day long he had been pulling stunts around the scrapyard. First he tried to "help" by oiling a hinge for her, but he completely missed the hinge, squirting her white tank so that it stuck messily to her torso. Duo had just given her the biggest puppy eyes to try and show his innocence. Hilde didn't buy it for a second. The oil on Hilde had just kicked off the prank war which ended only with work still left to be done and two very messy workers too exhausted to do it.

Hilde decided early on in the prank war that she needed to go all out since Duo was notably the best pranker she had ever known. This fight was not going to be fair.

"Ugh.. DUO! This is so slimey, and look, my shirt is sticking to me." Hilde whined while tugging her shirt away from her stomach. Inside her smile was feral as she watched Duo's face slip from his normal joker grin into a slightly bug eyed expression. Running her fingers up her side she pretended to wipe the oil on her digits off on the one clean part of her shirt, her right breast. To her immense satisfaction she watched his mouth drop open as he started to reach for her. She went back to work mentally cackling with glee at her obvious victory.

Duo knew he was in for it now. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing. Two could play at that game, and if squirting her with oil got her to play like that well he knew plenty more ways to continue. His mind churned as he watched her fingers remove a bolt from a piece of scrap he had brought back from space a couple days ago. If she was going to tease, well he'd go along with it.

"Ah Hilde babe, I'm sorry. It slipped. Here let me help you out of that shirt." He reached over to her quickly not giving her enough time to react to his words as he peeled the shirt away from her abdomen and up her body.

A squeal left her mouth as she realized what exactly he was doing. He was going to strip her down right there in the yard! "At least it's fenced in." she thought thankful of that little improvement she had made a point to complete. An idea struck her and she slowly lifted her arms and let him peel the shirt from her skin.

He was awestruck. Had she actually let him do that? Duo was sure she would have stopped him in his tracks as he got up toward her breasts, but no, presently she was using her now brown tank top as a rag to wipe off the rest of the oil that still smudged down between her breasts and her stomach. Duo's mouth felt dry as he watched her slide her hand over her toned stomach and up to her breasts which were covered in a white sports bra that had never before looked so damn sexy. "Good God she is good at that." his mind was whirling with pictures of her in different scenarios as he watched her finish her short wipe down and lean over the block of scrap once again.

It was kinda hot outside anyway so Hilde didn't really mind being in only her sports bra and the way it was making Duo react was definitely satisfying. Hilde bent over the block and arched her back up to look at Duo. "I think I could use your help on this part she said as she licked her lips to get a stray drop of sweat that had trickled down onto them. Sure it was only kind of premeditated, but it clearly had served its purpose as she watched the front of his jeans swell a little and his breathing grow a little shorter. He just stared at her with a glazed over expression until finally she stood again to wave a hand in front of his face. "Duo? Duo are you going to help me?"

He snapped out of his fantasy immediately. "Oh yea babe, sorry!" Goddamn she was making this hard for him in more way than one. How he wanted to just slide behind her right then... He couldn't think like this right now though. He had work to do and this was exactly what she was trying to do; beat him at his own game. Duo knew he could make it through. He just needed a strategy, but it was so hard to think with Hilde standing in front of him all sweaty, oiled up and looking at him with concern. Wait, looking at him with concern? He came back to reality for the second time in two minutes and leaned over to reach the bolt that Hilde was having trouble with. "I need you to hold it steady babe while I try to wrench it out." Hilde braced herself as he began to pull at the wretched bolt twisted into the metal. As he worked she eyed his back as his muscles coiled and bunched beneath the shirt that was sticking to his back. She imagined running her nails down his back in the throws of passion and felt the air leave her lungs. Toying with her bottom lip she imagined his body on top of hers pressing her into the crane behind her as he bit her neck gently and trailed his hand down...

"Hilde babe, if you don't hold it still I can't pull this thing out." Hilde snapped to attention and held the block more steady. Duo resurfaced with a big grin on his face holding the bolt triumphantly in his hand. "I think I'm going to call it a day babe." Duo said as he looked down at his own smeared shirt. "I really need a shower."

"Oh, me too. A shower would be so nice right now." Hilde breathed closing her eyes at the thought of water pouring down her body to wash away the daily dirt and grime that came with salvaging. The next thing she knew when she opened them Duo was right in front of her. His hands came up to rest on her hips as he leaned down to her lips walking her backwards until she felt the crane pressing into her back. Immediately her pulse spiked as she relived her fantasy. Her hands came up to his chest slipping around his neck to tangle in the loose part of the braid at his neck. She felt him dip slightly as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and pin her to the crane. His lips slid to her throat nipping slightly at the tendons, his tongue darting out to taste her. Then suddenly he was gone.

"What the hell?!" Hilde looked down to see a grinning Duo who looked like he had just won the lottery. "I get first shower!" he cried happily and took off for the house. Hilde twisted and turned trying to figure out how exactly he had gotten her belt stuck to the door in the first place. After a few more good flails she was free and darting toward the house.

Steam was already coming out from under the bathroom door as well as her ears when she got to the bedroom. He had won. Unhappily she plopped down on the bed and waited.

He was taking forever! A wicked thought came into her mind as her scowl turned into a smirk. Waltzing into the kitchen and grabbing the biggest pot she could find Hilde hummed to herself with just one thought on her mind: A screaming Maxwell. She made sure not to turn on the tap too high as she filled the pot with cold water. She didn't want him to be alerted to her plan of attack. Yanking open the freezer door Hilde happily deposited quite a few choice ice cubes into the now frigid vat of water. Ah, she was going to enjoy this.

Hilde tiptoed back into the bedroom and eased the bathroom door open so as not to alert Duo. Silently she made her way across the tiled floor and reached up over the shower curtain. "Surprise!!!" she screamed and dumped the entire contents of the pot on top of a screeching gundam pilot.

"HILDE!" he roared and rocketed from the shower grabbing her by the waist. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't really struggle until she felt the cold water pulsing down on top of her from the shower head. "AHH Duo turn the hot water back on!!!" He just held her in place without a sound. She looked back over her shoulder to see Duo staring down at her chest. Her nice white sports bra was now completely see through and her chest was bared for him to see. She tried to reach up and cover herself as she blushed under his scrutiny, but his hands held her in place blocking her movements. Slowly he dropped his head to the side of her face to place a chaste kiss on her now damp cheek. He released her with one arm holding her tight in his grasp with the other. His hand skimmed the muscles of her stomach lightly and her breath hitched as her muscles contracted from the delicious feeling. He splayed his palm slowly over her stomach and tenderly stroked his way up to brush the bottoms of her breasts only to trail painfully back down to her stomach again. His wondering hand trailed farther down and her breathing became even more shallow when he dipped his head to her neck to suckle and nip at the sensitive area beneath her ear. His hand was coming so close. He stopped. Reaching down her turned the hot water back on so that she was no longer standing under a jet of arctic water. Hilde was now panting in his arms and he was having trouble not panting as well. Holding a wet Hilde to his naked body was not something he could easily ignore. A shiver came from her body as his hand resumed its tantalizingly slow task. A finger dipped beneath the line of her jeans and she gasped at the sensation only to have it pulled away as his hand traveled back higher once more. This time he did more than just graze her breasts. Duo grunted as he slipped his hand underneath her bra and over her breast, toying with the taut nipple he found beneath. The arm at her waist tightened pulling her back into his body as she felt something new pressed against her buttock. She shivered again as she felt the evidence that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. First she needed to be rid of these clothes. She lifted her arms slowly out of his grasp but he kept his arm firmly planted around her waist. She arched her back pressing into him feeling him thrust against her ass unconsciously. Her bra gave way with just a little tug over her head and her breasts were free for his eyes and hands to roam. Duo groaned at being seduced by this pint sized pixie. He bit her shoulder playfully as he slipped his hand from her waist to the buttons on her jeans. He made quick work of them and Hilde kicked them off without any prompting. The white lace panties that he loved were now soaked under the jet of the shower his mouth instantly watered as he wondered if she had worn them for him today. Running his hand down her thigh he traced small patterns on the back of her neck with his breath.

His touch felt like fire on her skin as he trailed his way up her inner thigh bringing his finger to the edge of her lacy panties. She knew instantly that he wasn't going to stop there. He brushed over her through the lace once making her gasp his name before quickly slipping his fingers beneath the fabric between her legs. Agonizingly slowly he slid one finger into her causing her body to arch back into him increasing the pressure on his own arousal. "Duo.." Hilde gasped as he pumped his finger in and out of her body his other hand teasing her pert nipples in turn. Hilde's eyes slammed shut as she felt his thumb slip into place over her clit to rub circles as he thrust his two fingers in and out at an increasing rhythm. She could feel her climax building and only had time to pant his name as he pushed her over the edge.

Duo held her as she collapsed shivering back into him with her climax. The sounds of her pants and his name on her lips as she came heightened his arousal. Slowly Hilde came down from her precipice and turned in Duo's now lax arms. Standing on her tiptoes she pressed her mouth into his hotly slithering her tongue into his mouth. Duo moaned as her fingers skated down his sides and straight to the area he needed her touch most. Hilde bit her lip an looked up at Duo as she started to stroke over him savoring the feel of him in her hand and the way Duo threw his head back at the sensation of it. Hilde nibbled her way to his neck until she got to his ear where she gently blew inside and took his earlobe into her mouth suckling it in time with her strokes. Duo was throbbing in need from her ministrations. Hilde lifted her hand from its hold and gently scratched a path down Duo's stomach that she soothed with her lips and tongue. When she got to her knees she looked up to see Duo standing above her staring down with desire blazing in his eyes. She just smiled and watched him observe her as she took him into her waiting mouth. Duo's breath seized up in his chest as he watched Hilde lave his manhood with her tongue drawing him in and out then swirling her tongue expertly. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Hilde.." he groaned as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive underside of his head. Quickly pushing her away he hauled her up so that her back was pressed against the tile wall, his body the only thing holding her up. "Hilde babe, I need you." he whispered into her neck rubbing his manhood over her opening barely dipping in making her squirm in anticipation. She nodded thrusting her hips trying to bury him inside of her, but he was in control now and he wasn't letting her direct their passions. Duo forced himself to stay teasing Hilde touching but not sliding home as he slid a finger between their bodies to flick her clit just to see her eyes flash at the torment. Finally he could take no more and pushed his body into hers. She was so tight he felt that he could not last long with all of the passion pouring through his body.

As Duo finally slid into her Hilde's breath left her in a whoosh. He was so big and the feeling of him filling her only to empty her again to repeat the process was stealing her sanity slowly but surely. His hot breath on her collar bone, panting, multiplied the feeling of the cool tiles behind her to culminate in the immense pleasure he was creating within her. Already she could feel her second climax building as he rocked into her harder and harder with each thrust. Hilde threw her head back against the tile moaning her pleasure as Duo continued to drive into her body sending waves of pleasure from her womb to the ends of her toes. Suddenly Duo flicked her clit again sending her over the edge screaming his name.

Hilde's muscles tightening over his member was too much for Duo and he shook with his release as Hilde cried his name. He placed his elbows on the wall for support trying to steel his body against the weight of gravity. Light kisses dropped onto his face as he looked up to a very happy Hilde. He grinned back and pulled back from the wall allowing her to slip down. "I love it when you scream my name." he smirked at her blush.

"And I just love you." she retaliated. "Now get out. I need a shower before all the hot water is gone." She grinned wickedly as she pushed a shocked Duo out of the shower and threw the towel at him.

After he left the room flabbergasted she just smiled to herself. "I totally won."


End file.
